Promise Complete
by smexy sevie's fangirl
Summary: What if Gingka and gang hadn't saved Yu when dark nebula captured him?  What if Ryuga had to save Yu from the torture caused by Reiji?  warning: rape, yaoi/boyXbo, and abusive Reiji no surprise there


**Sevie's fangirl: so this is a Yu abuse story that I wrote and hope you enjoy.**

**Yu:(glares) I won't enjoy it...**

**Ryuga:(smirks) I will, I get to have you(licks lips)**

**Sevie's fangirl: calm down Ryuga.**

**Ryuga: this is why you don't fucking own us or the show.**

**Sevie's fangirl:(cries realizing she doesn't own the show or characters) That doubles your abuse Yu!**

**Yu: damn it Ryuga!**

...

Yu's POV

Reiji was winning the battle and destroying my bey. Tears came pouring down my face before I could stop them. "Stop it, please!" I cried to Reiji, but he just laughed and kept on. I turn to look at Ryuga and reach out to him, "Ryuga! Help me!" I begged him and for a second I thought he would. I was proven wrong when walked away without a care in the world. At this point I gave up and let Reiji continue to break my Libra. "That's enough. He already learned his lesson." Doji ordered. Reiji grunted unsatisfied before picking his bey up, leaving Libra wounded on the ground.

...

I limp to the tournament building and see Gingka and his friends. They run over to me and catch me before I fall... "What happened Yu!" Kenta cried. "Dark nebula..." I say weakly. "Why would Ryuga do this to you, aren't you his friend?" Madoka asks. "Ryuga will use anyone to get what he wants..." I told them. I tell them of Ryuga plans and they all promise to deal with Ryuga in the tournament. Kenta takes peices of my Bey and combines it with his. "I won't disappoint you Yu!" Kenta shouts running out the room.

...

I was watching Kenta battle and saw him give up. He can't give up, he has my bey as well. He can totally take him, but not alone. I jolt up and ran outside and stood by Kenta and we still lost to Reiji. Kenta fell on the floor crying and I ran to him. "I left some of your spirit unbroken it appears." Reiji commented causing me to shiver. I ignored him and lifted Kenta up and helped him to the stands.

...

We sat watching the remaining contestants battle and I got hungry, and went up to get a snack. After I got some chips out the snack machine, Doji and the dark nebula appeared. I tried to run but they caught up to me; I tried to fight them, but they were too strong. They brought me to the base and beat me til I blacked out. "Get up!" I woke up to a kick in my side. I looked up and saw Reiji looking pissed at me. "I lost to Gingka, relieve my stress." He orders. I didn't know what he wanted of me so I remained were I was. "Stand the fuck up and follow me, or I drag you and trust me it won't be pleasant." he threatened. I stood up and held on to him as he took me to his room.

He shut and locked the door then turned to me, "Now no one will interrupt us." he said made his way to me. I backed up until I fell on the bed. "Take off your clothes." he ordered. I knew what he wanted and resisted. I shook my head and he walked over to me and pinned me down. "Guess we'll do this the hard way." he said then smirked, "a bigger opportunity to hurt you, which makes this more fun for me." he licked his lips.

He ripped off his clothes and mine right after. "W-What a-a-are you doing R-Re-Reij-ji?" I asked cursing myself for stuttering. "Have fun with you." he replied sucking on my neck. It was a weird feeling and I let out a moan. "You like that don't you?" he taunted. "I-I don't. S-S-S-Stop it, P-Please!" I pleaded. He went back to sucking on it and bit it, drawing blood. "Ah! Stop!" I cried out at the pain. "Now that my mark's on you, it's time for the real fun." he grinned sadistically. He flipped me on my stomach and I felt hm thrust his... Into me causing me unbearable pain. I let out a shrill scream I didn't know I was capable of making. He continued thrusting ripping me in half.

"Stop! P-Please! I-I'll d-do a-an-anything! Just not this..." I begged as he continued to thrust inside me. He soon pushed me on my back, holding my bottom up by my legs to get me at a better angle for him, but more painful for me. I saw an evil gleam in his eyes and turned away. He backhanded me roughly and yelled, "Bitch! Fucking look at me!" I looked into his eyes and couldn't help but close mine. He punched my cheek this time causing my head to snap to the side. "Open your damn eyes!" he yells and I open them to see a glare on his face.

He suddenly gets and evil smirks and grabs my flaccid member and strokes lightly getting it hard. I bite my lip to hold in a moan from the pleasure I don't want. He speeds his pace in time with his rough and fast thrusts. Right when I'm about to shoot my load, he stops. "If you wanna finish you have to beg for it." he mocks. I couldn't believe it... He wanted me to beg for the release I so badly wanted... Is my release worth shattering my pride and dignity? "Please Reiji... Finish me... I beg you!" I plead destroying any dignity I had left. Guess it is. He continues and soon I shoot my load. A few more brutal thrusts and he finally came inside me.

It was hot, sticky, and disgusting. He pulled out of me and got his clothes on. He turned to me, "You are only to go to the dark nebula office, in this room, in the kitchen, or in the bathroom, unless you're with Ryuga, Doji, or me. Don't talk to anyone else, and don't pleasure them. The only conversation, besides Ryuga, Doji, and me, that you can have with anyone is telling them you belong to me." he explained putting a collar on my neck and locking it. "If you fail to follow these rules the punish will make you beg for death and you'll be so close to it, but not quite there." he threatened. "Understand?" he demanded more than asked. "y-yes..." I stutter in a small voice.

He hands me a black robe and carries me out the room. He opens a door to reveal a big bathtub. "Time for you to get clean, can't have my bitch walking around dirty." he said running the water and putting bubble bath in it. He gently pushes me in the tub and washes me up. He puts strawberry shampoo in my hair and washes it out. He then begins to soap himself and wash his hair using mint shampoo. After he makes sure we're both clean, he drains the water and dries us off. He puts me in the black robe that's too loose for me and 'walks' me to the kitchen using the leash he attached on the collar.

He goes in the kitchen and gets me some frozen yogurt and helps me back to the room. "Here." he says passing me a spoon and the frozen yogurt. I open it and take a bite when Reiji slaps me. "What the fuck do you say when someone does something nice for you?" Reiji asks glaring at me. "T-T-T-Thank you." I answer so quiet that I'm not even sure I said it. "Good." he says and begins drawing pictures of bloody people and coloring them.

After a while it gets boring so I get a movie and walk to the DVD player. He snatches it from me, "You don't watch anything without my permission." he glares at me. "Can I watch Insidious(**A/N: I wrote a story about it on here!**) Reijji sama?" I ask about the movie everyone says is scary. He smirks, "sama huh?" he questions to himself. "I like it." he tells me and puts the movie in the DVD player. "You can watch the movie." he says. I nod and take the remote pushing play.

The movie was not that scary, a few moments that freaked me out a little, but overall not that scary. "That movie gives me a few ideas." he says getting some chains out his closet. O.O! I try to run out the room but he grabs me and throws me on the bed; he sets to work on chaining me to where I can't escape by myself. He then punches and kicks at me until I pass out.

...

For 3 months it has been the same schedule only with new things added every once in a while: get up, get ready, eat, get raped, get tortured, eat lunch, take a good bath, 'cuddle' with Reiji, eat dinner, get raped and beaten until I pass out. One day he put my head in the toilet and flushed it. A few times he's put my head under water for a while and pulled me up when I thought I was about to drown; one time I tried to stay under there so I could escape this miserable existence, but he pulled me back up and beat me til I fell unconscious. It was complete torture and I always either had nightmares about Reiji, or dreams of being saved; which was worse since I think I'm out of this hell hole, and I wake up next to Reiji.

Speaking of which, Reiji takes me to the kitchen to eat dinner. Upon entering we see Ryuga, which is strange, at the table eating with the rest of dark nebula. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while Yu." Ryuga greets. "Hi." I weakly reply back not wanting to upset Reiji. "Yu after we finish eating come to my room." Ryuga said fixing his plate. I finished my meal and followed Ryuga, not thinking twice about leaving Reiji.

"What did you wanna talk about?" I ask Ryuga. He begins to sing a really dark lullaby that puts me to sleep. I wake up in a big, black bed with Ryuga holding me. "You're awake." Ryuga says. "Come, breakfast is ready." he says grabbing my hand and taking me to the kitchen. I take a look at my outfit and see the same big, long sleeve green shirt Reiji put me in the night before. The shirt comes down to my a little below my mid thigh hiding the bruises. At the table I see Reiji look at my neck then in my eyes glaring. "What happened to the collar?" he demands. "I took it off." Ryuga answers pulling me to him. I instinctively cling to him as a few dark nebula members put our food in front of us. I break our embrace and pick up a fork to eat. "Tsubasa was a better cook." I mutter with Ryuga nodding in agreement. We finish our breakfast and go to the room to watch Ryuga battle with a few dark nebula members.

It made me uneasy at how Ryuga just destroys their beys without any mercy on them. He leaves them and comes to sit by me. He notices my uneasy expression and ask what's bothering me. "You destroyed them without any hesitation, like Reiji." I say not able to finish the sentence. "I would never destroy you. It hurt me to see Reiji to destroy your bey, but I couldn't let people know you're my weakness. If I did, my enemies would attack you knowing how it would effect me." Ryuga explained. "There's a favor I need to ask of you." I tell him. "I know." Ryuga said turning his head away. "It's why I took you from him." Ryuga explain still looking away from me.

"P-Please don't let him touch me again!" I cry hugging him. He hesitantly puts his arm on my back and and uses his other arm to rub my back. "I swear on L-Drago, that he will not lay a hand on you." Ryuga swears. He breaks apart and grabs my chin. "He won't torture you anymore, he won't hurt you any more, he won't... do anything to you any more." he said. "Thanks Ryuga... You're the best friend I've ever had." I say softly letting the tears continue to fall down my cheeks. It was a thick silence. Neither of us sure how to break it, so we just hugged each other until deciding to go to lunch.

...

At lunch I saw Reiji glaring at me and Ryuga spoke up. "Got something to say Reiji?" "No Ryuga sama." Reiji sighed turning looking away from me. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Without Reiji's piercing eyes on me, without him glaring a hole through me, I feel like I can finally breath. Lunch went by surprisingly fast and Ryuga let me outside with Tsubasa and Kenta. I put on my usual white robe with a yellow under shirt, a pair of white shorts, and some blue and white shoes. We went to the beach and had some ice cream there.

...

"Don't you ever wish to be the creatures of the sea, roaming without a care in the world?" Kenta asked us. "They always get captured due to their naivety." I answer thinking of how Reiji caught me. "How about the ocean, so peaceful and just being you know?" Kenta asks. "It lets people swim and ride all over it." Tsubasa answers. "You two suck." Kenta pouts while me and Tsubasa giggle while Kenta growls making us laugh even harder. It was the first time in three months that I had a peaceful day and a laugh, which was at a lot of things. Tsubasa and Kenta were weirded out by my sudden sense of humor. It was all in all the best day I had in months.

...

I went back to the base only for someone to grab me and drag me to a room. Someone puts me down on the floor and I stand up, look around, and see I'm in Reiji's room with Reiji not far from me. "Think you can fuck around with Ryuga to get away from!" Reiji yells. "I-I didn't!" I yell. It had been a great day and Reiji just had to ruin it. "Yes you did!" Reiji screams back handing me, which sends me to the ground. "Why else would he help you! Huh!" he yells. "He cares about me!" I yell and then regret it once I see anger flash in his eyes. He punches my cheeks causing my head to snap over to the side and for a tooth to fall out.

He then grabs my neck and shouts, "You are mine! You don't belong to anyone else! If I catch you fucking or so much as _looking _at someone else, I will kill you!" He threatens. He pushes me to the wall hard making a slight dint in it, and me to fall on the ground on pain. "Do you fucking Understand me Yu Tendo!" He screams at me. "Y-yes! I won't do anything to anyone else, not even look at them!" I repeat. "I belong to you and only you!" I shout hoping to escape a beating or rape. I look up and see a smirk on his face. "Good... but you have to be reminded." he coos picking me up and throwing me on the bed. "Don't! I learned my lesson! Please don't do this..." I say the last part quietly.

He doesn't respond and starts ripping my clothes off. I kick, claw, punch, and do anything to get away from him but it doesn't seem to effect him. I land a shot on his face and he responds by breaking my nose. He finally gets all my, as well as his, clothes off and wraps his hand around my ankle and hell area and lifts my legs up. He pounds hard into my hole and this time he doesn't even stroke me to give me a little pleasure from this. He leans over and bites my neck causing blood to flow. "Just! ugh! noticed, that my! uh! mark wasn't theeere! -pant- -pant-" he grunts speeding up the pace. He laps up the blood on my neck and I turn so he won't have access.

He lets go of my left leg, and punches me on the cheek without the bruise. I look straight again and he continues to lap the blood up. Finally after what seemed like hours, he came hard into me. "Ugh!" he grunts and pulls out of me. He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him. He falls asleep and I stay up for a while. I think of Ryuga rescuing me, waking up realizing this is one big nightmare, spending the day with Ryuga again, before I succumb to sleep.

...

I wake up in Ryuga bed. o.o? How did I get in here? I at appearance and see I'm clean, for the most part, and see I'm in a thigh one of Ryuga black t shirts, that's above thigh length showing my boxers off. "Awake again." Ryuga greets walking in the room. He slowly sits by me and says, "sorry for not protecting you." he quietly apologizes. "I forgive you." I say softly. From that moment on he kept his promise. He killed Doji and I convinced him to work with Gingka. We had the occasional bump in our road, each one harder/more challenging than the last, but we made it through. I saw Reiji a few times, and Ryuga killed him saying that it would make me uneasy if he was around, which was true. All in all, it was wonderful above all and I have to thank Ryuga.

THE END!(holds big sign with 'THE END' on it)

...

**A Yu abuse story with Ryuga as the main pair. I didn't plan to write RyugaXYu main pairing, but the idea popped up and grew on me. Anyways... Read and Review! XD!**


End file.
